Moonlit Hunt
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Crossover100. Dexter has a new playmate. Stargate/Dexter Crossover.


**Title: **Moonlit Hunt**  
Author: **Aussie Mel

**Email:** stargazer_

**Fandom:** Stargate, Dexter  
**Claim: ** Stargate General Series

**Prompt: **045 Moon

**Words: **

**Summary: **Dexter has a new playmate.  
**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Stargate or Dexter. I am making no money off them so don't sue.

The Moon calls to me with its sweet song whispering to me, urging me to do its bidding. When it calls through the night to me, I answer back, dealing out my own brand of justice. Living and breathing 'Harry's code.'

Tonight my playmate is Robert Makepeace a Colonel in the Air Force who had escaped treason because of some very powerful friends, but even with that piece of information the code of Harry was not satisfied. It had taken my Dark Passenger and me another six months before his evil was unmasked. The Colonel also enjoyed the company of six to eight year old boys, three of which I had been able to link to him and satisfy the code.

Makepeace had been in Miami for about twelve months when he'd come onto my radar. Now I was going to be the last thing he saw.

Moving silently we struck out, sliding the needle into his neck as he exited his car. Moving quickly I maneuvered him into the trunk of his car driving to the destination, I had chosen for tonight's activities.

The location I had chosen was significant to my playmate; it was where he had buried three of the boys. It had taken me nearly a month to find the location but it had been worth it. The challenge he presented was what had driven me to choose him.

Taking Makepeace to the location I'd prepared earlier, I worked methodically to prepare my chosen victim. Stripping him naked and securing him to the table with cling wrap.

Whilst waiting for the man to wake up I laid out my tools and pondered on where to start. It didn't take long for the colonel to come around and start struggling against his bonds.

Pulling out the scalpel and glass slide, I approached him, carefully slicing his cheek open and collecting a sample for my little rose wood box.

Removing the tape from his mouth I question him "You know where you are and why you are here don't you," I watched as his eyes widened and the fear started to creep into his expression, the dark passenger chuckling at his response, reveling in the feeling that caused in him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Let me go you psycho son of a bitch," He snapped.

Grabbing his face, I turned his face toward the picture's I'd hung of his victims. I had been planning to dig up the bodies but he had disposed of them well, all that remained were pieces. "Look at them, all those boys that died at your hand. You covered your tracks well, just not well enough for me," I told him.

I could see the moment that he succumbed to the inevitable. I went from denial to acceptance to gloating in a matter of minutes. "They got what they deserved!" he snarled.

Having heard enough I re-taped him mouth and looked at my tools. Trying to decide which one was right for the job. I finally settled on the small power saw, and sliced his left foot off.

Makepeace was screaming and crying by this stage. After slicing his other leg at the knee, he petered off to small whimpers of pain. Switching to my favorite knife, I stabbed him in the heart and watched as he settled into death. After that, it was quick work to section the remainder of the body into manageable pieces, dumping them into several heavy-duty garbage bags.

I made quick work of cleaning up after my moon lit dance. My playmate all tucked away where no one would look. It was going on 2am by the time I had moved the leftovers to the car and went over the scene with some luminol to make sure no evidence remaining.

It took another twenty minutes to arrive at the marina where my boat was moored. 'The Slice of Life' my private joke. After several trips between the car and boat, Robert Makepeace was taking his final trip.

Arriving at the Gulf Stream my playmate went into the ocean to be carried far from here, to his final resting place.

Steering the boat back to shore I secured it and left for home. After a night well spent. Robert Makepeace wouldn't be missed for a long time and if there was, there was nothing that could link him to Dexter.


End file.
